1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system display apparatus, and a storing medium, for displaying a system diagram representing a state of connection of an equipment and displaying information provided in various systems including a power system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally a large-scale and complicated network is formed for a power system in an urban area, for example. Life in the urban area is closely dependent on the power system in a number of fields and when a fault, such as short-fault and ground-fault, occurs in the power system, the fault not only cripples the power supply but also causes a serious problem in that many urban life functions are shut down when no adequate measure is taken, and it is difficult to recover for a long time.
Then, a system monitoring and controlling system using a computer has been developed to monitor and control the power system network as described above and is operated to keep the safe operation of the power system and to take a quick recovery measure when the fault occurs.
The system monitoring and controlling system is provided with a system display apparatus for extracting and various displaying information on an equipment and various displaying information of the power system extending in the network by taking the geographical disposition into account by receiving a request to display information in the power system from an operator.
The system display apparatus has a database for storing information on a circuit breaker provided with an outlet of a substation, for example, on various equipments composing the power system including distribution lines such as power cables and switchgears provided on the way of the distribution lines and on system states including states of connection of the respective equipments.
Furthermore, the system display apparatus makes and displays a system diagram on a display section based on information stored in the database.
The operator can monitor and control the power system while referring to the system diagram displayed by the system display apparatus.
A region in which the power system is to be monitored and controlled by the system display apparatus is concentrated mostly in the urban area.
With the recent highly advanced urban area function and information society, a large number of various equipments in the power system are distributed across a geographically vast area. As a result, a large number of distribution lines are provided to cover the vast area while linking each other and having a tree-like extension.
There is also a regional difference for power demand and a large number of the equipment, such as the distribution lines and the switchgear, are provided with a close proximity geographically in the region where the power demand is large. Therefore, graphic data representing the large number of the equipment is displayed densely on a display screen of the power system in the region where the power demand is large.
Accordingly, as an area of the display screen is limited, it becomes unrecognizable and impractical when the power system in which the respective equipments and their neighboring equipments distributed in a wide range area are to be displayed on the display screen, as the neighboring equipments overlap each other.
It also takes a considerable time to retrieve a necessary equipment on the screen when the equipment to be controlled are distributed in the wide range.
Then, in order to eliminate such problems, the conventional system display apparatus has been arranged to improve the recognizability and the controllability by manipulating and increasing the magnification of the display screen to display a necessary part from the whole power system or to reduce the congestion of system information to make the necessary part readily visible (magnification manipulating method), by scrolling the screen by specifying an arbitrary direction of the distribution line which is branched like a tree and which is scrolled by using a operating tool, like a mouse, to display an intended scope or a required screen without changing the magnification (screen scrolling method) or by displaying minimum required information for suppressing system information in advance and by displaying the suppressed information when the operator inputs a command for releasing the suppression (information suppressing method).
The conventional system display apparatus will be explained below with reference to FIG. 87.
The system display apparatus comprises a database 1 (see FIG. 88) for storing information on an equipment [(1) the equipment such as a switchgear, (2) the equipment such as distribution lines at the connecting sections, (3) the equipment such as a substation], a screen display information memory 2 (see FIG. 89) for storing displaying information on a display range, a distribution line numbers, display center coordinates, display information amount and others related to display information, a display scale information memory 3 (see FIG. 90) for storing information on the scale of the display set by the operator per display range stored in the screen display information memory 2, power system screen displaying means 4 for executing predetermined processes in accordance to a procedure shown in FIG. 91 based on the display range in the screen display information memory 2 specified by the operator and a display section 5 for displaying the system diagram made by the power system screen displaying section 4.
The information on the respective equipment (1) stored in the database 1 include a equipment data prescribing detail information such as the name of the equipment, a capacity of the equipment and feed current, display information such as symbols of the equipment, coordinates where these equipments is provided, the distribution line number 1 (e.g., power system 1) and others as shown in FIG. 88.
Accordingly, in the display apparatus constructed as described above, the power system screen displaying section 4 calculates coordinates of a rectangular display range from the display range and display scale information centering on the display center coordinate as shown in FIG. 91 based on the display range within the screen display information memory 2 specified by the operator (S301), reads information on the respective equipments provided within the rectangular coordinate range from the database 1 (S302); reads symbols when the equipment within the coordinate range have symbols (S303), executes an editing process for connecting those equipments one after another to overwrite on the system diagram presently displayed on the display section 5 to display network information which is the system diagram as shown in FIG. 92 (S304).
In addition, the rectangular coordinate range show xe2x80x9cX-coordinate and Y-coordinatexe2x80x9d of the display area surrounded by 4 points shown in FIG. 25.
The following problems exist in the system display apparatus for displaying large-scale network information as described above.
At first, when the network information displayed on the display section 5 is congested, by the magnification manipulating method, the contents and status of the intended information by increasing the magnification of the display from the display screen an be confirmed easily.
When the magnification of the display at the beginning is 1/8000 (see FIG. 92a) and symbols and others are congested, for example, the operator manipulates the magnification of the pertinent area to 1/2000 (see FIG. 92b) to be readily recognizable for the operator.
However, when the display magnification is increased, the system display range becomes small accordingly and it becomes difficult for the operator to recognize different system information at once. Therefore, the operator is obliged to return from the display magnification again to the original magnification as necessary to recognize them.
Meanwhile, the screen scrolling method also requires obliged the operator to repeat the work of specifying the scrolling direction while confirming the direction in which the distribution line which is displayed on the display screen and which is branched like a tree is to be scrolled, in displaying the present display range, e.g., a display target 6 show in FIG. 92a, without changing the magnification.
Further, while the information suppressing method suppresses predetermined display information during the normal time and displays the suppressed information when the operator issues a command to release the suppression, it sends a large amount of information containing the suppressed information from a computer to the display screen in updating the CRT screen when the suppressed information is being displayed or in displaying an intended screen from the state when the screen is erased, and takes several seconds to several tens seconds from the beginning to the end in displaying the screen as compared to the case of displaying the information suppressed screen.
Further, as the screen in which the suppressed information is displayed is congested and is incomprehensible (see FIG. 93), the operator is obliged to conduct the same manipulation with the magnification manipulating method.
In view of the problems described above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system display apparatus, and a storing medium, which improve the recognizability and controllability for the operator in displaying large-scale system information.